Harry Potter and the Olympians
by Franziska Von Karma
Summary: Percy Jackson and his friends head off to Hogwarts to sniff out half-bloods!  KRONOS/VOLDYMORT WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DONT READ!  Harry, Ron and Hermione are NOT half-bloods! This story is dedicated to my buddies, Grace S. and Rissa C.!
1. 4 New Kids Suddenly Come to our School

I am Not JKR or Rick Riordan. (Unfortunately !) I DO NOT own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. All rights go to their respectful owners!

I like reviews!

(This is set, obviously, in Harry's 5th year. It is the fall after the Last Battle.)

Harry Potter

Things started to go downfall for Harry the moment he arrived at Hogwarts for his 5th year. First of all, there was a wacko new lady named Professor Umbridge for our Defense against the Dark Arts class. Second, these new kids who had never been to the school had suddenly joined all of the sudden.

There were 2 boys and 2 girls that came. There was a boy with black hair and sea green eyes named "Percy". There was a girl with blonde hair and stormy gray eyes named "Annabeth." There was a girl with spiky hair and electric blue eyes named "Thalia" (She took a break from the Hunters, but she still has her vows. [Thalico almost worse than Twilight, and that's say a lot!]) There was also this emo-looking kid named "Nico," who looked like he was emitting death. (Which he kind of was)

The weirdest part about these kids is they couldn't read a single text book. It's like they had dyslexia or they were meant to read a different language. They couldn't stay still in any class, especially History of Magic. (Who can besides Hermione?) And they had their ways with weird things. The Percy dude seemed to like anything having to do with water. The Annabeth girl was really smart; she had her way with knowledge. She was almost a match for Hermione! The Thalia girl liked anything having to do with thunderstorms, and was especially in a good mood when a bad thunderstorm struck. The emo kid, Nico or something was especially weird. He had his way with ghosts and that sort of stuff.

The newbie's had to be sorted with the 1st years. They all, oddly enough, got Gryffindor. [Gryffindor is the house for the brave and the heroes and that sort of stuff.] Percy and Nico, (who looked to be 13, but was still in the 5th year) got settled in the 5th year boy's dormitory with Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean and I. The Annabeth and Thalia joined Hermione in the girl's dormitory, and all seemed to go back to normal.

3 weeks earlier.

(By the way, dumbly door knows about the Camp Half Blood world.)

Dear Mr. Dumbledore,

Our satyrs have informed us that there are Half-Bloods at your school. If you wish, we will send 4 half-bloods to collect them and bring them to camp for the summer.

Sincerely,

Dionysus, God of Wine

"Minerva?" Dumbledore called. Minerva McGonagall came striding into the room.

"Yes?" McGonagall replied.

"Please make sure that there is room in the 5th year dormitory for some new students."

Percy Jackson

After breakfast on the last day of camp, Chiron called an unofficial cabin head meetings. The Hunters of Artemis were staying at the Artemis Cabin, so Thalia joined in as a representative for the Hunters of Artemis.

"We need 4 volunteers to go collect Half-Bloods at a school called Hogwarts," said Chiron. Immediately, I shot up my hand, along with Nico, Annabeth and Thalia.

"That was easy!" Connor and Travis said together, like the Staples button.

**A/N (_READ ME! READ ME!_)**

**Holy crap. I just checked the stats on this story. It's had 61,536 visitors total. Ever. I'm just a nerdy girl writing down something she thought could've gotten 100 visitors. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH.**

**I'm going to admit something: This story is not my best work. These chapters have only been revised maybe one or two times. They're not all that great. **

**BUT. I AM writing a real book. This is legit. There's a real Facebook page for it too. It would be BOSS if everyone reading this right now would like it. It would mean so much to me! If you like this story, then you will LOVE my book, because it's going to be written so much better, and about three times longer as this story. **

**PLEASE. PLEASE go like the facebook page for my book! I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**www dot facebook dot com slash Aniversi**

**Please take 30 seconds of your life to entirely make my day. ;)**


	2. We Take a Crash Course on Being a Wizard

Disclaimer: I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN OR JKR! I don't own PJO or HP!

This is still a 3 week flash back for the Percy Jackson crew!

Percy Jackson

After the meeting, I went back to cabin 3 and started packing. Chiron had supplied us with long, weird robes. He also gave us our textbooks that unfortunately were not in Greek. Good luck with us trying to read it! He also gave each of us a stick that was supposed to shoot out magic spells. I also packed a canteen of Nectar and a baggie of Ambrosia for emergencies, and of course, Riptide.

After I finished packing, I went over to the Athena Cabin to help Annabeth, the best girlfriend in the world, finish packing.

After we completed packing our stuff, we took a 4 hour crash course on the basics of being a wizard. We already kind of knew the basic stuff, so in about 4 hours, we had mastered basic 4th year spells, conjured up a vat of a 4th year potion, and spent an hour getting the basics of History of Magic. Chiron also explained what was popular in the wizarding world. He explained a game called kwidditch.

"Like I'll totally be playing that! Lord Zeus loves me intruding on his realm!" I said sarcastically, and we all cracked up.

"Back to the point..." Chiron continued.

Then we had to pick our electives.

Annabeth went overboard and wanted to take all the electives, except divination. (This of course, was Rachel's job) I convinced her not to, though. She ended up taking Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Astronomy. (We all took astronomy, even though we know all the Greek constellations, because we thought it would be easy.)

The rest of us took Astronomy and Care of Magical creatures. I secretly hoped that there would be a Pegasus unit, because I'm totally epic at flying blackjack, and it's not everyday you get to go around in a Care of Magical Creatures class on pegasi saying "I have my own Pegasus named blackjack!"

Then we waited about 3 weeks before we would go to London, England, to sniff out half-bloods and shoot spells out of a stick.

As you know, Lord Zeus has kind of a grudge on me. We didn't fly to the school, because he would blast me to pieces. We ended up taking a boat to England, even though Thalia really wanted to fly. (I don't blame her!)

We arrived in London on September 1st, at 10 am. We immediately hailed a taxi, and we went to the train station with the Hogwarts express. We had no idea where to go until Annabeth, luckily, saw someone with a lightning scar on his face and a red head boy go through the wall together. Literally. We guessed they were wizards.

"Are those guys shadow traveling?" I asked.

"I hope not!" said Annabeth. She quickly kissed me, and wished me luck, and she went through too. Fortunately, when it was my turn, I managed to get through, as well as Thalia. Nico made a big deal and actually shadow traveled through the wall to get to the other side.

"Nico! Don't do that," exclaimed Thalia, "We're supposed to be..." and then she said the word "undercover" in Greek. Then she and Nico got into a fight in ancient Greek. Great way to draw attention to yourself! An intelligent looking girl (but not as intelligent as my Wise Girl) named Hermione asked if they were speaking in Latin.

"Nope, not at all," said Nico.

"Oh, great, I thought that they couldn't speak English!" said the red head kid named Ron we saw go through the wall.

"Who are you guys?" said the kid with the lightning scar on his head, which particularly attracted Thalia. His name was Harry.

"Um, well," I started. Chiron had made us memorize a back up story. "We aren't muggles, that's for sure."

"_Or mortals!"_ said Annabeth, under her breath in Greek. She was clearly annoyed with these people.

"C'mon, Annabeth," I said. "Well, we went to the school in America, until it got destroyed. Now we have to go to the one here."

"That was most likely Voldemort," said Harry. Then Ron punched him and said "He means You-Know-Who!"

"Where are your parents?" said Hermione.

"Well, my mom is back in New York," I started. "And my dad, let's not go there!"

"And yours?" asked Red Head Ron, looking at Nico.

"My parents died," said Nico. His mom did really die, but it would be stupid going around saying 'my dad is Lord Hades!'

"Same here," said Harry.

"Well, let's get onto the train," said Thalia. We didn't want to get to the 'our parents are immortal Olympians' details. We got our own compartment, and we started talking. The kids we met at the station came in too.

"Well, those kids are definitely not half-bloods!" whispered Nico. We all agreed and started laughing.

"Why is it now half-bloods that are so important instead of Muggle Borns?" said Ron.

"It's best if we not tell you," said Thalia. I think I remember Chiron saying something about the Wizarding world half-bloods. Ron, Harry and Hermione ended up moving to a different compartment for the rest of the ride.


	3. Ron Asks to Get Torched

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. I do however, made up Daniel Moore and Tori Gates, so those characters belong to me.

Hermione

I just couldn't figure out what was so different about the new kids. Of course, they seemed to be wizards and witches, but they seemed unlike the rest of us in strange ways. They were really rebellious, too. Annabeth went on a rant during Defense against the Dark Arts class saying that 'I am a daughter of…. Never mind, but this class is insulting to my intelligence!' and got a detention from Umbridge, along with Harry, who got lots of detentions because he was trying to convince her that Voldemort was really back.

Speaking of the detentions, they interfered with Harry's Quidditch practices. Percy absolutely refused to even get on a broomstick because of him apparently "intruding on his realm," and he would get in trouble. All of them didn't do divination, like me. They said that it was "Rachel's job, and they should spend their time in a better way." Was Rachel another seer? I had no idea, but I was determined to figure out.

Thalia

From even the first day, we immediately made a list of possible half-bloods. There was a girl from Hufflepuff named Tori Gates who could be a daughter of Athena; she had intelligence like Annabeth and looked kind of like Annabeth, except for she had brown eyes. There was a boy from Gryffindor named Neville Longbottom who had talents in Herbology, and was a possible son of Demeter. There was a Gryffindor girl named Lavender who was obsessed with makeup and looking good, who also had Dyslexia and ADHD and could be a daughter of Aphrodite. There was a boy from Slytherin named Daniel Moore who looked like a son of Hermes, because he loved looting and pick-pocketing and looked like the Hermes kids.

Nico, Percy, Annabeth and I soon became good friends with Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Apparently, Harry is the Percy Jackson of the Wizarding world, and as a baby, deflected the killing curse, though no one had before. The curse backfired on the worst wizard in the world, and he died. Harry apparently thinks that he came back, and now he's trying to prove it. We went down to the lake one day and we played a game of truth or dare.

"Percy," said Ron, "truth or dare!"

"Dare!" replied Percy.

"I dare you to jump in the lake!" said Ron; as if this was the worst thing he could think of. Annabeth, Nico and I started laughing our heads off, as Percy glady hopped into the lake.

"What's so funny?" said Ron.

Percy

I can't believe Ron actually dared me to jump in the lake. Gladly, I hopped into the lake, and felt a surge of energy rush through my body. I could breathe underwater, but I didn't want to be in there too long. I tried to force myself to get wet, even though it was kind of hard. When my clothes were wet, I came out of the lake, with Ron, Harry and Hermione flabbergasted.

"Um, Seaweed Brain?" said Annabeth.

"What, Wise Girl?" I replied,

"You were under there for almost a minute! Don't be that obvious!"

"Sorry! I was trying to get my clothes wet. It's kind of hard!" I replied. "Be right back!" I told the group. I then went behind a tree and willed myself to dry. 2 seconds later, I came back with dry robes, telling the group that I used that spell that was supposed to dry yourself.

"Nico!" said Thalia, "Truth or dare!"

Annabeth

While Nico was telling Thalia about the time that he went to school with his shirt inside out, I was looking at the forbidden forest. For a second I thought I saw something move in there, but I guess that was just my imagination. Percy saw it too, and he whispered "hellhounds" into my ear.

"Hey, Guys, can you excuse Thalia, Nico, Percy, and I for one tiny second?" I asked them, pulling Nico, Thalia, and Percy into the forest.

"There's a hoard of Hellhounds! Let's get them!" said Percy. He immediately charged deep into the forest and went all I-am-all-invincible on the Hellhounds. I took out my knife and joined him, as did Thalia and Nico.

After defeating about 20 hellhounds, Nico got a pretty bad bite. We quickly headed back to where Hermione was asking Harry truth or dare.

"Harry," said Hermione. "Truth or-

"Where the heck have you guys been?" butted in Ron, looking at Nico with a bite on his neck.

"Um, well, let's just say that Hagrid's flobberworms bit Nico," I said. Thalia took out her canteen of Nectar and let Nico take a few sips. He let out a sigh, and the bite marks seemed to fade away a bit.

"How do you do that?" said Ron inquisitively, "Can I have some?"

"NO!" we all replied in unity.

"Sorry, but you'd definitely not like it!" Percy butted in. We definitely didn't want to torch a mortal! We eventually went back in, after ignoring inquisitive remarks from Ron.

Thanks for all the Reviews! I'll try to update daily!

You'll get torched if you don't review! (unless you're a half blood :- ) )


	4. We Maul a Herd of Dracaenae

**Me: Hey, Do I look like a genious named Rick Riordan? No. Then I apparently dont own Percy Jackson.**

**Copyright People: You dont look like JK Rowling either!**

**Me: Oh yeah! I forgot that! I dont own Harry Potter either!**

**Copyright People: Just get on with the story!**

Sorry if the Chapters were a bit short :) I'll try and make them longer from now on.

Nico

How the Hades did the hellhounds get into the school grounds? At first, I thought there might be a labyrinth exit in the school, but then I remembered that the Labyrinth collapsed when Daedalus died. There was most likely not an entrance in England, anyways.

Maybe it was my dad was angry at the half-bloods here. Maybe there was a really strong scent and the hellhounds couldn't help themselves? I had no idea, but I knew this wasn't the end. Eventually there was going to be an attack and I knew it.

My guess eventually came true. It was just another Saturday, and we all finished our homework. We had had a really good week. One day in History of Magic, Professor Bins started a unit on Greek Mythology and how that related to magic. It was so funny how he got all the facts wrong.

"So Perseus," started the professor, and Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and I were immediately interested on how he got these facts totally incorrect. Percy, whose real name was Perseus, got really annoyed when he said that Perseus was just another wizard. Percy spoke out, and he got extra homework: a 10 inch essay on how Greek Mythology is connected to Wizards. Percy asked whether he should do it in Greek or English.

"How about Ancient Greek?" said Professor Binns.

"Okay!" said Percy, as if he would be glad to do it. He really did it in Greek. I actually read his essay, and it actually said ways that Greek Mythology wasn't connected to the wizarding world. Binns would never find out though, because he cant even translate it.

So back to the point, it was just another Saturday evening, when we heard someone screaming. It triggered lots more screaming, and then we ran downstairs to the Great Hall to see what it was. I saw a pack of monsters and remembered the Last Battle. Boy, was my dad angry!I saw the teachers shoot out spells to a pack of dracaenae. Okay, take that back. There were like, 30 or 40 of them; that was definetly not a pack. Thankfully, the mist covered the monsters up, (I hoped) but there was obviously still creepy creatures out there to the mortals.

"Well, those dracaenae aren't going to send themselves to Tartarus!" said Thalia, "Let's kill them!" We then charged the Dracaenae even though half the school was staring at our 3 foot long "ruler type things." Thank the gods for the Mist!

Harry

I had no idea what I saw. We rushed downstairs behind Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Thalia. We couldn't keep up with them though; they were fast runners! Hermione, Ron and I went into the Great Hall to see my new friends charging ghost-looking large creature type things with what looked like 3 foot long... Rulers? Wands? Celestial Bronze dragon slaying swords? (JK) . I had the common sense to know that they were the bad guys. I tried to help the teachers shoot them down with spells. My new friends really wanted to help: as if they were the only ones that could defeat the weird monsters. Thalia, I think blasted one of the dark creature type thingy with, a lightning spell? No one told me about that one! Percy really seemed to like the Auguamenti spell. They kept beating creature after creature.

Finally, all the creatures were beat, and we all found ourselves staring at Nico, Thalia, Percy and Annabeth, who were obviously beaten up. They all looked hurt in some way except for Percy, who had rips in his shirt and looked tired, but there was no signs on his skin that he had been hurt.

"We need to get these children to the infirmary!" said Madam Pomfrey, who had just rushed in.

They went to the infirmary, where Madam Pomfrey kept them there for the night.

Annabeth

After we finished murdering the monsters, everyone was staring at us, and I could feel blood rushing up to my cheeks. An old looking woman waded through the large crowd of students and teachers and said "We need to get these children to the infirmary!" Geez, I dont think any kid could have mauled 40 Dracaenae like we just did! Mrs. Nursle Lady then took us to a hospital looking type room, deep inside the castle.

After Mrs. Nurse Lady finished treating Thalia, Nico and I, (after making surprising remarks to Percy saying "How can he not be hurt?") Percy took out 4 small squares of Ambrosia and handed then out to each of us, and I felt really lucky to have a boyfriend like that. We then went into quiet conversation as he passed around a Nectar canteen.

"I wonder why your dad is so mad at us!" Percy exclaimed to Nico, handing him the Nectar canteen.

"Ahh," he said, after taking a few sips and passing the canteen to me. "I don't know!" he said, and I passed the canteen to Thalia after having a large gulp. "He typically doesn't send out 40 dracaenae in front of hundreds of mortals!"

"He must be really mad" said Thalia, passing the canteen back to Percy. He then kissed me good night. We all were so exhausted that we fell asleep as soon as our heads touched our pillows.

And here it is! Chapter 4! I would have posted it earlier, but I couldn't work on it! :(

Chapter 5 is coming soon!

Reveiw or Hades will send 40 Dracanae to your school randomly and you'll have to defeat them unfortunately without Percy Jackson!


	5. Hades Has Some Anger Issues

**Copyright People: You still don't look like Rick Riordan or JK Rowling!**

**Me: I guess that means that I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson! :)**

Ron

I was fed up with these newbies hiding secrets. How come THEY had to defeat the weird monster creatures? How come THEY get to drink that weird drink and not me? How come THEY are keeping secrets from us?

I got Harry and Hermione to give them the cold shoulder with me. They seemed fine with it. They still kept stalking people and tried to find out about their parentage, which was really offensive to the Muggle-Borns. We just left them alone, except for me, who sometimes tried to figure out what they were doing here.

Thalia

Well, Red Head, Scar Face, and Smarty Girl started giving us the cold shoulder. Hey, it's not our fault that we were kind of suspicious. We kept looking around trying to find out 3 things:

Why Nico's dad was so angry at us.

Who are the Half-bloods at the school?

Why are Red Head, Scar Face and Smarty Girl giving us the cold shoulder?

We eventually came to a conclusion that, after many hours of research, that Harry Potter was used to being the 'Hero' of this world. Everyone thinks he is wacko now because he apparently saw Voldywart come back last year.

"How can they call this Voldywart person a threat?" I asked one day in the common room, as we were chatting.

"Don't ask me!" said Percy, obviously wondering the same thing.

"He obviously can't be worse than Kronos," said Annabeth.

"Who the freaking heck is Kronos?" Ron butted in, and we decided to continue the conversation in Greek.

"Well, I'd rather die than look it up in the library," Whispered Percy in Greek.

"Yeah, especially because they don't have anything in Greek," whispered Nico, which triggered some chuckles from us.

"Why are you guys talking funny?" said Ron, who was obviously annoyed with us having a PRIVATE conversation in Ancient Greek.

"Will you shut the Hades up and leave us alone!" I almost screamed at Ron, who awkwardly walked away.

Nico

I had to know why my father was so angry at Hogwarts's half-bloods. I decided to shadow travel late one night back to Los Angeles to go see my father.

It was around 11 at night when I snuck out of the castle. I packed some Ambrosia and Nectar because I knew that shadow travelling so far would weaken me. I also brought a few Golden Dracmas to pay Charon. It was incedibly easy to get past Filch, the annoying, screaming, cat loving care taker. I went through the doors and then the next thing you know, I collapsed in front of the DOA Recording studios in Los Angeles, California. I saw stars. I was so lucky I turned out where I wanted to go. I shakingly took out the Nectar Canteen and I took a large gulp, and energy flooded through my body. I also ate a square of ambrosia, and I trudged on in.

The second Charon looked at me, I knew I was in deep dookie.

"You! You're that son of Hades! How the heck did you die?" said Charon.

"Look," I said, "I really need to get to the Underworld!" I said, taking out a few Drachmas.

"Fine! If you insist," after a few minutes of Charon pondering whether he should let me go or not. We then headed onto his boat with a couple of other dead people, and we sailed through the River Styx. Charon dropped me off in front of Hades's Palace, and I went inside.

"Nico! What are you doing here?" My father said surprisingly, as soon as I walked into the throne room. I knelt at his feet.

"Well, as you might know, Chiron has sent us to a weird wizard school to find the Half-Bloods there, and there's been a lot of attacks lately." I said to my dad, with my whole body shaking. "And I was wondering if something was wrong."

"OF COURSE SOMETHING'S WRONG!" Roard Hades. "MY HELM HAS BEEN STOLEN AGAIN! AND THERE'S BEEN A TRACE OF A WIZARD!" The room shook. I was surpised. Who would dare steal my Father's Helm unless they were a real nutjob?

"Know what? I'll find that freakazoid nutjob who stole your Helm, I'll have Zeus blast him, and I'll get it back to you!" I said, with anger in my voice.

"Do you agree to this quest?" said Hades.

"Yes," I said.

"You'd better find it quickly!" Hades bellowed, and then a flash of light, and he was gone. I then mustered all my energy, and I zapped myself back to Hogwarts to find the wackjob who stole my father's symbol of power. Before I could, though, I had... to... get... some... sleep... ... ... ... Wait!... I need to get... back to the castle!... ... I ate some ambrosia, and forced myself to climb the steps back to the Gryffindor tower... Now I could sleep...

Percy

That next morning, Nico looked like he was about to drop down dead. (no pun intended) During breakfast, he didn't eat a thing, and he spent most of it with his head down on his empty plate.

"Hey Skull Dude! Wake up!" I shouted into his ear, and he just moaned about being tired.

"What the Hades did you do to yourself?" I asked.

"Well, last night, I actually paid a visit to him," said Nico, trying to put his head up, "and I had to shadow travel back and forth from Los Angeles! With great power, comes a great need to take a nap!" (yay! that was quoting Rick Riordan!) and he slumped his head back down on his empty plate.

"Did you find out what was the thing with the Hellhounds and the Dracaenae?" I said to him.

"Tell... You... Later...!" He then put his head down.

Our first lesson was History of Magic. Nico and I got a desk at the very back, and we passed notes the last half of the class.

**Percy: yo, skull dude? wat did ur dad tell u?**

**Nico: you'll never guess what! his helm has been stolen AGAIN and there's been a trace of a wizard! That's why he attacked the school!**

**he must be madddd**

**I cant imagine why he wouldnt be! **

Later, I told Annabeth what happened.

"So you want to know where Death Boy went last night?" I said to her.

"Where?"

"To check up on his dad. Apparently his helm's been stolen AGAIN and there's been a trace of a wizard in his palace, so then he sent the Hellhounds and the Dracanae." I said.

"Holy Zeus are you kidding me?" said Annabeth.

"No! Well, I gotta go. Don't wanna be late for Care of Magical Creatures." Annabeth kissed me. Then I went to the class wondering if there was a prettier and wiser girl out there than my Wise Girl.

**ooooh! Who stole Hades's Helm! **

**PS I like reviews :)**

**PPS, I UPDATE DAILY! KEEP CHECKING BACK FOR MORE!**


	6. Draco Almost Feels the Wrath of Zeus

**Disclaimer:(insert smart alecky disclaimer here)**

**(PS, I don't own PJO or HP!)**

Annabeth

When we told Thalia about Hades's Realm being missing, she immediatley went up to Dumbledore's office and demanded that she be let in.

"Ms. Grace! What do you think you are doing?" Said Professor McGonagall, striding up the hallway.

"We really need to see the headmaster, like, now," she said.

"If you really need to," said Professor McGonagall in an annoyed tone, rolling her eyes. "Sugar Quills!" and the gargoyle opened up. We then went inside.

"Mr. Jackson. Mr. Di Angelo. Ms. Chase. Ms. Grace." (hey that rhymes!) said Dumbledore.

"Sorry, Sir. Thalia was-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Mr. Di Angelo, may I ask where you went the previous night?" Said Dumbledore. Nico's face turned brick red.

"How did you know about that?"

"Please do not change the subject! Do not worry. I know that you children are Demigods. I am a demigod myself. I am a son of Hecate, and my Father was a Wizard, so I am a qualified wizard."

"Who told you that we-" I said, but then this time, Nico cut me off.

"I-I-I went to... The Underworld... to see my... Father."

"And please remind me, your parents are?"

"Hades" said Nico.

"Zeus" said Thalia.

"Posideon" said Percy.

"Athena" I finished off.

"And why did you go to the Underworld, Mr. Di Angelo?" Dumbledore continued.

"Well, as you know, there was a Dracanae attack a few days ago. There was also a Hellhound attack, but we took care of it before they got out of the forest." Nico started. "I was wondering why my dad had sent so many monsters to us, so I paid him a visit. His symbol of power, The Helm of Darkness, has been stolen. There were traces of a wizard in his palace, so he assumed it was a student here." Nico finished up his story.

"Ah. I see," whispered Dumbledore.

"And I accepted to help him find the Helm and retreive it," Nico said shakingly.

"Is there any students we should know that are, troublemakers?" Said Percy.

"Well," Said Dumbledore...

From then on, we monitored everything that Draco Malfoy was doing. We even had some laughs in the process.

"Why are you Filthy Muggles stalking me?" Draco said from the Slytherin table across to the Gryffindor table.

"If I were you, I wouldn't go insulting my parentage like that," retorted Thalia in a concerned tone, "or my dad might just have to zap you!" and then a bolt of thunder struck outside on the wet and rainy day.

"Just... A... Coincidence..." He mumbled to himself, "But that doesn't change the fact that you guys are filthy mudbloods!" He said.

"Oh really?" said Percy. He pointed his hand at Draco's goblet of water, and then it spewed all over his face. _This is why I absolutely love this guy! _I thought to myself.

"You'll pay for this!" Draco finished, and then he strutted out of the room with his gorrilla servants behind him. We all started laughing our heads off and highfived and fist bumped each other.

**Cliffie! Did Draco steal the Helm of Darkness?**

**Sorry this is kinda short! At least you get 2 chapters this time! :D please review and favorite! **


	7. The Golden Trio Gets Really Annoyed

**For my birthday, which in fact, is [la la la la la la la], I would love to see the rights to Percy Jackson and Harry Potter gift wrapped with a bow on my front door. Unfortunatley, that isn't going to happen, which means that I'm still stuck writing fan fiction. PS, I don't own those stories :)**

Harry

We were shunning the freaks. We were fed up with them trying to be 'Hero,' and now they're just getting plain annoying. They are getting way too much attention from everyone and it's getting annoying. I had to have a talk with Dumbledore, so I stormed up there just as the weirdos came out of his office. They had mischevious faces, as if they knew something I didn't. (Which, they probably did)

"Professor Dumbledore!" I started, "I really need to talk to you about the... the... _the new kids_."

"Ah. I knew you were going to ask me that sooner or later. I can not tell you everything; I have taken an oath. I shall tell you what I can."

"Please, sir."

"I can tell you that these kids are not muggles. They are not Wizards or Witches either. They have special abilities... based on their parentage. They are... searching for specific people in the school. They are on a quest... from their own world. I am sorry, this is all I can tell you." My head raged with hundreds of questions, _Who are their parents and why are they so special? Why do they have specail abilities based on their parents? Who are they searching for? What the heck are they doing here and why are they infiltrating my school?_

"Chop chop, Harry, you musnt be here past curfew!" I then walked downstairs and met up with Hermione and Ron and told them everything I heard, word for word.

"I can tell you that these kids are not muggles. They are not Wizards or Witches either. They have special abilities based on their parentage. They are searching for specific people in the school. They are on a quest from their own world. I am sorry, this is all I can tell you. This is exactly what he said."

"Wow," said Ron.

"I wonder who their parents could be!" said Hermione, but Percy heard exactly what she said. He walked up to her.

"My mom is working at a candy store in New York City and is married to Paul Blofis. She is currently attending colledge so she can write books," he said.

"That is 100% correct you know," said his girlfriend.

"Go away!" the Golden Trio chorused at them.

Percy

We were shunning the freaks. We were fed up with them trying to be 'Hero,' and now they're just getting plain annoying. They are getting way too much attention from everyone and it's getting annoying. We even came up with a new name for the 'Heroes of the World.' (Which by the way, was actually us) The Golden Trio. Ha ha! Perfect name for those power hungry, attention seeking so called 'heroes'!

By the way, the things that I told them were absolutely true. I just didn't mention that Paul Blofis is my stepfather, and my real dad is the immortal Olympian Ancient Greek God Posideon, God of Earthquakes and the Sea. You know, he is just your average joe, right?

Meanwhile, we had to find out who stole the Helm, why he stole it, and how did they do it? Then again, we also had to find out who is a half-blood. We had a confirmed list:

Lavender Brown  
Daniel Moore  
Luna Lovegood

When you are trying to slice up Dragon Snake Girl Demons and you accidentaly hit Neville Longbottom (on the possible list) with your Celestial Bronze Monster Slaying sword, it goes clean through, which means that he is mortal. When you do that with Lavender Brown, she actually get hit and has to be sent to the infirmary. (oops!) We also had a possibility list for _The Helm Theif._

Draco Malfoy (Possible Half-blood)  
Daniel Moore  
Luna Lovegood (I dont get how a girl that wacko could get to the underworld, but whatever)  
Lavender Brown (Look at the explanation right above this one)  
Vomitwart

"Why is Vomitwart on the list?" I asked. (Thanks 2 Posideon's Daughter 4 the nickname!)

"Well, duh, he's 'The all powerfull super overlord evil sorcerer who is determined to take over the world!'" Replied Thalia, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"OMG! Ha ha. I could probably take him on any day considering I took a dip in the Styx. I'm all invincible." I replied, and we all laughed.

"Oh really?" Said Ron, butting into our conversations AGAIN. (I was starting to hate this kid)

"You want to try?" I said, looking deep in his eyes. Before you knew it, he punched my forehead. Like I felt anything. "That all you got?" I said to him.

"Yo Seaweed Brain! You're starting to look like the Ares kids! Cut it out!" said Annabeth, clearly annoyed with me being invincible. :)

"Fine," I said, "he's not worth it. Literally." Which got a chorus of laughters from us, and a Nico Death Glare from the Golden Trio.

"Hey Harry Plopper! Where's the Vomitwart dude? Is he really alive? We think he took something besides you dignity!" Said Thalia. I just figured out a math question:

Getting Harry Plopper mad + Harry Plopper + Harry Plopper's wand = Harry taking Thalia on with a stick.

This is what Happened. He tried to beat Thalia with a stick while she had Ageis, he awesome sheild, and every single curse bounced off it that was shot at her.

"Ugh! Thalia! Now YOU'RE being like the Ares kids! CUT IT OUT!"Yelled Annabeth, who dragged Thalia, Nico and me down to the forest away from The Golden Trio.

"People," she said as soon as we got out there, "we need to be making progress or Hades is going to blast us!"

"Oh. yeah. I forgot about that!" Said Nico. We then discussed possible thiefs and why they did it.

"I just realized that it's going to be really hard to find them, because it's a helm. of darkness. You can turn into, literally, the dark and no one could see you or hear you or touch you."

"Crap." said Thalia.

**Oooh! another cliffie! Poll!Who do you want to steal the helm:**

**Moldy Face (aka Voldy fart, Voldy mort, Vomit face, Voldemort, etc...)**

**Malfoy**

**A death eater of some sort**


	8. Vomitface and Draco Dissapear

**Disclaimer: I think you people know by now that I dont own PJ or HP! :P**

**I Just realized something. Thalia is just Thailand without the nd at the end :)**

**Yo, Grace, if you're reading this, I told you I was the one who wrote this!**

Voldemort

I could have killed them right there and then, but I knew that I should wait. Those Demigods are so naive, arent they? They think that I can't hurt them. They think that I can't kill them. They are wrong, very wrong. I was so glad that Draco stole the Helm of Darkness for me from that idiot who think's he's so much better than me. How would they ever know that I have the Helm? It turnes me into darkness! *Does the evil laugh*

Nico

We ended up cornering Draco one day. It was late in th evening, around 7:30, just after dinner. He seemed... very scared that we had just cornered him. We started interogating him.

"Why did you steal it?" I told him, giving him my deluxe death glare.

"S-S-Steal what?" Draco stammered.

"He's stammering! He's lying!" said Annabeth.

"We know that you are a demigod," said Thalia

"W-W-What the bloody hell is t-t-that!"

"I think you know!" We chorused back at him.

"Let's see," I said to him, "a son of... Hecate?"

"Who the Hades is that?" He yelled back, and then clapped his hands over his mouth.

"Oh, you must know who she is... if you know who my father is!" I said, giving him my extreme _You are SOO going to Tartarus! _look.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap," he muttered to himself.

"There's only one real way to test it!" Said Percy, taking out his sword. Percy cut a small gash on his arm.

"Sorry, I had to do that! But nevertheless, the Plopper boy has told us that, your dad is a Death Eater," said Percy.

"Who would want to eat death?" I muttered to myself.

"No he-" Draco started, but Percy cut him off.

"Plopper boy saw him last June, in the line of the Death Eaters. Really? Sereously, who would want to EAT... Death?"

"Anyways, if your dad is supporting Vomitfart, than you could be a suspect of stealing my dad's helm!" I Said.

"Your dad is Hades?" Asked Draco. He looked into my eyes and said "that I can see!"

"There's been a trace of a young wizard in his palace and you should know it!" I roared at him.

"Isn't his palace... awesome?" Said Draco, trying to change the subject. about 2 seconds later, he started bashing his head on the wall.

"Thank you. You just gave us PROOF that you stole it. WHERE IS IT?" Said Percy, obviously annoyed.

"We've got you cornered and outnumbered!" Said Thalia, taking out an arrow and loading it onto her bow, then pointing it at Draco. "Where is it?"

"Fine!" Draco started, "I-I-I took it, and then he-he took it from me!" said Draco, with disgust in his voice. All of the sudden, Draco just disapeared.

Vomitface

I saw Draco being cornered by those little demigods. He was about to spill the beans about me taking it from him, when I grabbed onto him and apparated out of the place.

Harry Plopper :)

Malfoy dissapeared. No one has any idea what happened to him, even the kids who saw him last: Percy Jackson and his mental buddies.

"Hey Hermione," I said one day down at the lake. It was a sunny day and we had just finished our homework. We were enjoying some time outside, and it would have been perfect, except for _Percy_ and _his_ friends were hanging out about 100 yards from us, joking around and being normal teenagers.

"What, Harry?" She said back to me.

"Do you have any idea why those kids," I said, pointing to Percy and his buddies, "are so... different? I can guess that they are not wizards."

"Well, Harry, I've been doing some research on that, and I've found out something," Said Hermione.

"What?" I said back to her.

"This is the first time I couldn't find something in the Library that I have searched. Nothing. 100% absolutely no mention of muggles that have super-natural powers."

"That stinks!"

"Know what, Harry, I cant take it anymore! Those people are obviously Death Eaters, and you know it! I'm going over there!" Said Ron, he then strutted over to the edge of the forest where they were hanging out.

Annabeth

We were down by the lake one day, joking around. I was leaning up against Percy's bent legs when I looked over by the lake to see Scar Face, Smarty Pants and Red Head. Scar Face was pointing at us and he was talking to Smarty Pants.

"Percy, those guys are talking about us," I said, and I pointed my finger to Scar Face, Smarty Pants and Red Head.

"Gee, Annabeth. You're smart. You're Pretty. You're the best girlfriend ever, but now you can listen into other people's conversations from 100 yards away? No one's that good!"

"Oh come on Seaweed Brain, you're so obtuse at times! Scar dude pointed at us and then started talking with Smarty Pants. I think they might be up to something," I said.

"You guys are up to something!" Said Ron, who just barged in, literally a second after after I finished my sentence. Wow. Percy and I started laughing our heads off. Perfect timing!

"It's absolutely none of your buisness what we're doing!" Thalia yelled at him. Hermione and Harry came rushing over to where we were the second they heard Thalia yell.

"So that proves it! You people are Death Eaters!"

"What kind of an insult is that? Sereously, who would want to _eat_ death?" Said Nico. He was obviously offended.

"Vomitface is just an idiot. We fought in the biggest war the world has ever seen. This Voldyfart person is just an ant! He's nothing! I could take him on any day!" Said Percy.

"What do you want with us?" I said, "Know what guys, they're not worth it! Come on! let's go!" And then we headed back up to the Gryffindor Common room.

"Guys," said Thalia, "Let's all meet down here at sunrise. We can Iris Message Chiron and ask him what to do."

_,.+' '+.,_,.+' '+.,_,.+' '+.,_,.+' '+.,_,.+' '+.,_,.+' '+.,_,.+' '+.,_,.+' '+.,_,.+' '+.,_,.+' '+.,_

It was early in the Morning, and the sun had just risen. We were all outside. We were going to Iris-Message Chiron. Percy conjured up a waterfall of water, and Thalia tossed in a Drachma and said "Oh, Iris, accept my offering. Please show us Chiron at Camp Half-Blood."

**This Chapter is dedicated to my bff, Grace S. Thanx 4 all the readers, and be sure to review! :D**


	9. Percy, You Have Some 'Splaining To Do!

**Disclaimers: are annoying. Don't you people already know that I don't own PJO or HP? (PS, thx Grace 4 the disclaimer idea!) ;)**

Nico

"Chiron?" said Thalia. He turned around so we could see him in the foggy Iris-Message.

"Oh, Thalia, you startled me there! How is everything? Have you heard about Hades's predicament?"

"Yes, we heard about the Helm. We offered to help find it and we're making almost no progress," said Nico.

"We do have 1 suspect, though, but he disappeared when we were interrogating him. He's a Half-Blood," said Percy.

"I think it is time to go to desperate measures. You must tell the people of Hogwarts who you are. Then they can help you," said Chiron. "I'll send some other campers over. They can help you find it. Let's see, we'll send Grover and Rachel. You will the students tonight, after dinner," finished Chiron. Then the Iris-Message disappeared.

_,.+' '+.,_,.+' '+.,_,.+' '+.,_,.+' '+.,_,.+' '+.,_,.+' '+.,_,.+' '+.,_,.+' '+.,_,.+' '+.,_,.+' '+.,_,.+' '+.,_,.+' '+.,_,.+' '+.,_,.+' '+.,_,.+' '+.,_,.+' '+.,_,.+' '+.,_,.+' '+.,_,.+' '+.,_,.+'

Grover and Rachel arrived around 2 in the afternoon. Everyone was wondering how they could have possibly go through the magical borders of Hogwarts. We hung out untill dinner, when we came back in and ate dinner.

"I have an announcement to make," said Dumbledore, "Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase, Nico Di Angelo, Grover Underwood, and Rachel Elizabeth Dare, please come forward." We all slowly trudged forward.

"Okay," Percy started, "first up, you need to know that we are NOT muggles. Second, you need to know that we are NOT wizards or witches. We are Half-Bloods."

"So what?" said Harry, "I'm a half-blood!"

"Not that type of Half-Blood. Half-Bloods, like, also known as demigods. We are half human, half Immortal Greek god."

"Prove it! Who are your so called "parents", then?"

"I'm just a regular human, except for I am the Oracle of Delphi," started Rachel.

"I am a Daughter of Zeus, King of the gods," said Thalia.

"Son of Poseidon, god of the Seas," said Percy.

"Son of Hades, god of Death and the Underworld," I said.

"Daughter of Athena, goddess of Wisdom, Strategy and War," said Annabeth.

"Okay. Where's the proof?" Asked one of the kids. Immediately, Thalia made lightning strike inside the room. I summoned an army of 20 undead warriors, while Percy made everyone's water goblets splash up onto their faces with just one flick of his hand. Annabeth and Rachel just stood there, laughing.

"Okay back to the point," said Percy, "we have had something horrible happen. Hades, Nico's dad, his helm has been stolen. We need your help to navigate through the wizarding world."

"Who would like to accompany them?" Said Dumbledore

Harry

It was time to show the freaks that they didn't do anything special and that I am supposed to be the hero. There was a prophecy about ME!

"Ron Hermione and I will go," I said to Dumbledore, after standing up. You should have seen the faces on the "demigods." A moment to remember. for all of us.

**Cliffie!**

**God, save me. I know my fans are going to gather a mob because I havent updated in a week.**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN DELETED ZEUS KNOWS HOW MANY TIMES! DONT BLAME ME! :P :P :P :P :P :P :P **


	10. We Take a Journey to The Mini Labrynth

**PPLZ! RE READ THIS CHAPTER! I MADE SOME IMPORTANT REVISIONS!**

***runs away from angry mob***

**"I'm... Sorry... I havent been... updating... recently! DO NOT KILL ME!" *Dodges Clarisse's spear***

**)()()()()()()(**

**Me: I personally like bashing the Golden Trio.**

**Golden Trio: Hey!**

**Me: Fine I'll cut back on it.**

**Golden Trio: Why were you doing it in the first place? You don't own us!**

**Me: Good point.**

**Tyson: I like Peanut Butter! JK Riordan doesn't own Percy either! :D**

**Me: Another good point. I guess I'm just stuck here, writing fan fic. :(**

**(P.S., will someone tell me what OOC stands 4? :D)**

Ron

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, come on up here," said Professor Dumbledore, which brought me back down to earth. We all slowly trudged up there. AWKWARD! "You shall accompany them on their quests," said Dumbledore. Percy muttered something about a human sheild. When Dumbledore was finished, we headed outside with Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Grover, and Rachel; which made 9 of us.

"Okay people. Where's Vomitface? We need to find that coward and trash him," said Percy, as we were walking along the grounds.

"First up, we're leading this mission because WE know what we're doing!" said Harry. _Go Harry!_ I thought.

"WHERE IS MOLDYFART?" Yelled Percy.

"One second," I said. I pulled Harry and Hermione aside.

"Well, Harry? Any wacko dreams?"

"Guys, I'm sorry, but the reason I volunteered us to do this is because Volde-

"You Know Who!" I snapped back at him.

"You Know Who... has captured Sirius. At least I saw a dream with Sirius being tortured! I think he's in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic. Let's lead them there, and get Sirius!" Said Harry, with nods of agreement from Hermione and I.

"We think we know where he is," said Hermione.

"But how do we get there," I asked. Everyone except Harry and Hermione stared at me and yelled 'Shadow Travelling!' as if it were the most obvious thing. Go figure. Then, Percy whistles and then a... poodle came out of no where? weeeeiiiiirrrrrddddd.

"Well, come on up here!" Said Thalia. I had no idea what I saw. I just climbed on what ever was there.

"Where do we go?" Asked Annabeth.

"Um, The Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic," said Hermione.

"Yeah, Mrs. O'Leary, just go where she just said."

"I dont recommend shadow travelling if you're scared of:

a) The dark  
b) Cold shivers up your spine  
c) Strange noises  
d) Going so fast you feel like your face is peeling off

In other words, I thought it was" horrible. (Rick Riordan: The Last Olympian)

So we arrived at the entrance to the Department of Mysteries. **[*Goes upstairs and grabs HP5 4 references*] [*parents yell at me cuz I'm supposed 2 b working on my propogandist essay*] [*Finishes essay*] [*continues writing fanfic*]**

Annabeth

When we went inside, we saw an interesting room. It was a large, circular room. There was 12 doors with torches burning blue fire on either side. The doors were handleless. The walls, the doors, the ceiling, and the floors were all painted pitch black.

Harry made the huge mistake of closing the doors. All of the sudden, the room started spinning around and around, until we didn't know which door we came through, and which door we were supposed to go through.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Thalia, who was obviously very dizzy.

"I'm fine, just a bit dizzy," I replied.

"Come on! We've got no time to waste," said Harry, who went through a door. Inside, there was a long, rectangular room with golden lamps hung on long chains.

"This isn't it! C'mon!" Said Harry, and Hermione, Ron, and him immediately trudged out of the room.

"How do you know?" asked Percy.

"I just know! Come on!" Harry snapped back.

I though Harry would have learned the first time, but no, he HAD to shut the door again. Who is THAT obtuse? The room spun around again, and I felt mildy sick. As the room stopped spinning, I clutched onto Percy, and he helped me not fall. He laced his fingers through mine, and we went into the next room.

In the next room, there was desks put closely together. In the middle of the room, there was a tank filled with... Brains? We leave that room, and then Hermione made a spell that put a huge X on the door. We shut the door, and continued the journey through the mini labyrinth.

**I also removed the announcements chapter! **

**(Grace! Selena Gomez released a new single called "Who Says" and it is AWESOME! [wouldn't wanna be anybody else! na na na na na! :D])**


	11. Bellatrix Tries And Fails to Kill Percy

**No need 4 a disclaimer here. You should know by now.**

Thalia

After we came out of the brain room, Percy made a hillarious remark.

"Hey, guys, doesnt this remind you of the Labrynth? Only 100 times easier?" I hadn't been in the Labrynth, but Annabeth had told me the story of how Grover, Tyson, Percy and her went into the Labrynth.

"Yeah," said Nico.

"Are you kidding me? This is really confusing," said an obviously annoyed Ron. Annabeth, Percy, and Nico, who had all been in the Labrynth, started laughing, as we went into the next room.

"This is it," said Harry. He ran to the other side of the room, and opened the door. We caught up with him, and we saw the room he was staring at.

The room was huge. There were shelves with glass balls on them. We stared a a row that said **Row Fifty-Three. **

"Come on, row 97!" said Harry, who immdiately started sprinting to row 97.

"Why row 97?" Asked Annabeth.

"I dunno. C'mon, they're getting away," I said. we sprinted and caught up to them.

"-A prophecy about me," said Harry, who was clearly in the middle of saying something. He was looking at a glass ball that was sitting on a shelf. On the plate next to it, it said the words:

**T. S. P. to A. P. W. B. D.**

**The Dark Lord **

**and **

**Harry Potter**

"You guys didn't tell me that you had prophecies! Apollo would love this," said Percy.

"Remind me who that is?" Said Ron sarcastically.

"The god of Prophecies, Law, Reasoning, the Sun, Music, and most annoyingly, Poetry. Ugh, he HAD to visit Japan. He can't get enough of haikus." I said to him.

"You've met him?" Asked Hermione.

"Der! I'm a lutenait of the Hunters of Artemis, goddess of the Hunt, Maiden Girls, and the Moon. Her twin is Apollo and we've run into him on some occasions."

"Back to the subject, Harry don't take it!" said Hermione. Harry took it anyway.

"Thank you," said a new voice, "now hand it over!" A group of masked people came out. Immediately, I took out Ageis and my spear. Nico took out his stygian iron sword. Annabeth took out her shield and her knife. Percy uncapped Riptide, and this all happened in under a second.

"Now give me the prophecy or we start using wands!" [JK Rowling: Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix] Yelled a masked person.

"Give it to us now or we torture the Muggles!" Said a girl's voice.

"My father would blast you to peices and send you to Tartarus for eternity if you said that to him," said Nico. True.

"I hope you know how to swim," muttered Percy. The woman took out her knife (Mortal steel, of course) and grabbed Percy and held her knife up to his throat. She tried to threaten us, but because Percy was invulnerable, she couldn't do anything to him.

Come on, people, this is Percy Jackson here. Of course you think that he will get out of the wacko lady's grasp, and thankfully, you are correct.

"I swear, I will smash this on the spot if you do anything else!" yelled Harry. "Why do you want it so much?"

**CLIFF HANGER! **

**I'll try & update soon!**

**Click on the little button down there and type "This story rules!"**

** |  
**** |  
\/**


	12. We Taunt Mortals With Our Swords

**Okay, people, I've changed my name to Franziska Von Karma. (You're a foolish fool if you don't know who I am!) (Video game character)**

**Luke Attmey You *whip* Foolish*whip* fool *whip*who*whip* foolishly *whip*dreams *whip*of *whip*foolish *whip*dreams *whip*that*whip* a *whip*foolish *whip*fool *whip*would*whip* foolishly*whip* dream! (THat was random!)**

**SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED! MY COMPUTER HAS BEEN REALLLY DUMB!**

**Sorry I made a really dumb cutoff. I was at the library and then I found a copy of HP5. It was time to go when I read the part where Harry asks why they need the prophecy. ****hope u guys like this chapter! Sorry if the characters are a little OCC!**

Percy

Wow. Nice job, wacko lady. Thank you so much for trying to hurt a person that's invulnerable! Geez.

"Why do you guys need the prophecy?" Asked Harry.

"What do you think, boy? The Dark Lord needs it," Replied wacko lady.

"Why can't Volde-

"Do not speak his name!" Yelled one of the men. Thalia was really annoyed, so she decided to annoy them back.

"Vomitface! Voldywart! Moldyfart! Voldemort!" She yelled. Just then, a new sport was invented: Ticking off the Death Eaters. It's a very dangerous sport, and it can get you killed. It almost got Thalia killed!

They tried to grab her, but Harry stopped them.

"If you touch any of these people at all, I swear I will smash this prophecy. WHY DO YOU NEED IT? Why can't Volde- (*Dark looks from the death eaters*) Fine! You Know Who come and get it himself?"

"Just as lazy as I imagined him!" I said. Yippee! I just also joined the new sport of _ticking off the death eaters_!

"Do not call the Dark Lord lazy! Anyway, it would be very senseless to stroll inside the Ministry of Magic, when they've accepted that he is not back, and demand that he get a prophecy."

"Why can't one of you goons try and get it?"

"Who is this thickheaded? Only someone with their name on the prophecy may take it from its shelf!"

"Enough! Give us the Prophecy or we start using wands!"

Before you know it, there were shots of green and red light going everywhere. We went all _We have swords and you don't! _On them. We couldn't hurt them, because they were mortals, but they definitely got intimidated by glowing bronze swords. We didn't know what to do! We didn't have mortal steel, but we couldn't fight them with our blades.

"Well, we might as well fight them anyways. We can see who is mortal and who is not!" Yelled Thalia over the fighting. I immediately went for wacko girl. Harry told me that her name was Bellatrix Lestrange.

"This will be easy, you Muggle!" Yelled Bellatrix. She shot a light of green at me, but I had ninja reflexes. Of course it didn't hit me.

"What the Hades are you trying to do?" I yelled over to her.

"Avada Kedavra!" and another green light came blasting toward me. This time, I took out Riptide faster than Grover could say "Enchiladas!" and I blocked the curse. Meanwhile, I saw Annabeth fighting with Thalia to bash some goons, and Nico was summoning dead warriors. Rachel was chucking hairbrushes at the Death Eaters, and Grover was using his reedpipes.

This caught me off guard. Another red light (cruciatus) came toward me and hit me square in the chest, but since I was invulnerable, it did nothing.

"Holy Zeus!" I yelled, looking down at my shirt. "Wow. What was that supposed to do?" I said to her. "It is a HUGE waste of time to fight someone that is invulnerable!" She screamed at me, and then I ran over to help Nico fight off another death eater.

First, I came up behind the Death Eater, and I flicked my hand: The person immediately became drenched in water. He Immediately turned around, and then Nico summoned some undead warriors to send him to Tartarus.

Annabeth

About halfway through the battle, some reinforcements came. Aururs, I thought they were called. There was a man with a freaky eye, a man that looked like a grown up Beckendorf, a woman whose hair was... Pink? A man with shaggy, greasy hair with droopy eyes, and a few other people. We kept fighting, though.

**WARNING! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ HP5. SPOILER ALERT!**

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**WARNING: AN IMPORTANT CHARATCTER DIES!**

**I WON'T MENTION IT AFTER THIS CHAPTER.**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVENT READ HP5!**

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**HUGE**** SPOILER!**

**YOU'D BE BETTER OFF NOT KNOWING IF YOU DON'T ALREADY! **

About 20 min later, Harry started yelling. I ran over to him to see what was the matter. Apparently, ****** had died, one of Harry's best friends. (Not Ron or Hermione!) Harry then got really angry at Bellatrix, who killed ****** and used the torturing curse on her. Nice way to let out your anger issues! :P After that, the prophechy got smashed. Bellatrix started crying out: "I tried, my lord! I tried!"

"He can't hear you!" Yelled Harry.

"Is that so?" A cold voice said.

**I know I'm making REALLY stupid cut offs. Pretty please don't kill me :)**

**plz review!**


	13. Harry Steals The Helm

**here's the next chapter! :D**

***Rick Riordan and JK Rowling poof in***

**Me: *faint***

**RR: I own PJO!**

**JKR: I own HP!**

**Both (in union): Franziska Von Karma doesn't own anything! :D**

**Sadly, this is the last chapter. :( I had fun writing it, and I hope you guys have as much fun reading it.**

Harry

"He can't hear you!" I yelled to Bellatrix.

A cold shiver went up my spine when I heard Voldemort's voice. _What? h-h-how did HE get here? _I thought to myself. I knew I was in deep dookie until I heard Ron scream "Dumbledore!" I turned around to see the familliar face of Dumbledore, with his long, gray beard and half-moon glasses. I took a deep breath of relief.

"Ah, Tom. It is a pleasure to see you again," Said Dumbledore. Voldemort sneered. I bet he didn't like to be called 'Tom'. I knew a huge duel was about to start between them, and after a few minutes, they began a big fight with some of the most powerful spells.

Percy  
(There's a time lapse, get over it! I can't find my copy of HP5! :P)

After a few minutes of Dumbledore and Vomitface battling, all us Percy Jackson folk got pretty bored. The Death Eaters had backed off, and we were watching old men shoot spells at each other. By this time we had moved out into the Atrium of the building, and there was a bunch of people watching, but that didn't change the fact that is was pretty boring. Come on! We had seen MUCH more epic stuff than this! Clarisse fighting the Drakon, and me fighting a hoard of Telkhines, and a bunch of other stuff! (I have to admit, me fighting a hoard of Telkhines wasn't very fun, though.)

Finally, Vomitface took Bellatrix and they escaped by what looked like some sort of shadow travel. All of the sudden, an important looking man shouted, "He IS back!"And there was a lot of photographers taking pictures of a depressed looking Harry, and Dumbledore.

"Hey! Didn't we taunt the goons with our swords?" I joked to my friends.

"And hairbrushes!" Added in Rachel.

"And hairbrushes," I said back to her.

Eventually, after many pictures had been taken, Dumblydoor told us to go back to the castle... on a portkey.

"What's that?" Annabeth asked him.

"It is an object that is enchanted. When you touch it, it kind of Appa- I mean, shadow travels you to where it is programmed to go," he said. _Might as well give it a shot..._

The portkey kind of reminded me of shadow travelling. A bit. Well, it felt like you were on a merry-go-round going REALLY fast, and then you couldn't let go of the thingy that we were supposed to hold onto. After about 15 seconds, we finally landed. Guess what. Harry fainted.

Harry

okay, okay, I didn't faint because of the portkey. I fainted because Vomitface (hey, can't I say it too?) HAD to give me a weird dream AGAIN.

"At last!" I called out to my Death Eaters. I was telling them the news. "After a long time, I have finally aquired an amazing magical object from our little Draco, here. THE HELM OF DARKNESS!" I yelled, holding up the helm. There were gasps from the Death Eaters.

"Ah, you may be wondering what it does. It allows me to become... darkness. I become invisible. Nobody can touch me, see me, or hear me. I can travel anywhere and radiate fear so bad it can drive muggles insane." Now there was some agreement among the Death Eaters: The Helm was amazing. I put the helm on, and I saw the Death Eaters gasp...

~0~

"Harry!" Hermione cried.

Annabeth

After the Potter kid woke up, I saw him holding something... _No way._ I thought. The Helm of Darkness was in his hands.

"Harry, how did you get that!" We all asked at once.

"What?" Harry looked down to see the Helm in his hands. "Oh my gosh! Voldemort had this! I had a dream and... I must've taken it from him in it!"

"We need it, like, now," said Thalia.

"It would be a really stupid choice not to hand it over!" I said to him. He handed it to Percy.

"Give me that!" Nico said, and grabbed it from Percy. "I need to return this right away!"

"Okay, Annabeth, you and Thalia escort the Half Bloods to camp. I'll go with Nico to the Underworld to return the Helm," said Percy.

"Sounds fine with me. And, Percy, try not to kill yourself," I said, and then kissed him full on the mouth.

After about 10 seconds, Thalia butted in saying "Um, Annabeth, we should probably get going..."

Percy and I broke apart, blushing.

"Better get going, Seaweed Brain."

"Same, here, Wise Girl." And I ran off to go get the Half-Bloods to go to camp.

**Well, we're done here! **

**Wow. **

**Okay, that was so EPIC. **

**I want to give a big hug to:**

**Poseidon'sDaughter for reivew almost every chapter**

**Luke Attmey, for being a nice dummy to whip (Jk, thx anyways 4 the nice critisism)**

**and MOST IMPORTANTLY!**

******Anastaisa Laurels for being an Epic Friend.**

******Be Sure to review! :D**


End file.
